


The Hot Springs

by Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Crying, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First time anal, Hate Sex, M/M, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Orientation Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, Takes Place During Episode 6, episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker/pseuds/Apocalypse_the_Abysswalker
Summary: Two men are alone at the secluded hot springs. Perhaps they will find a way to make waiting for their companions more enjoyable?"S-stop it," Cherry said, but it was quieter this time, less determined. As much as he was angry about the whole situation, he couldn't stop how his body responded to the touches. Something was enthralling about how helpless he felt, how weak. It both angered him and turned him on.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags please, beware slight dub-con.

The race to the hot springs was fun and challenging, and to Joe's displeasure, Cherry was the first to arrive, even though only by a split second. 

That was many minutes ago, and now things started getting a little awkward. The two of them didn’t know how much time has passed since they arrived, but the waiting was getting unbearable. 

„Why are they taking so long?“ asked Joe. He was getting impatient. 

Cherry looked indifferent as if he was used to waiting. It irritated Joe so much. Their friendship was rather complicated because they seemed to hate each other, but somehow still be close. It baffled everyone around them. 

Joe tried his best to not stare at Cherry's naked chest that was bare above the water. Why did the guy have such soft, yet still muscular curves? He looked nothing like Joe. His slim arms with long fingers could easily be a woman's. And those long, slender legs that Joe saw at the beach… Damn the dude for looking so much like a woman! 

Joe stubbornly stared at a tree in the distance, refusing to look at his friend. Damn the whole vacation! Every time he was close to getting lucky with some hot chick, someone had to ruin it. He was getting really pent-up, and the hot water of the spring only made it worse. 

His eyes drifted back to Cherry and he felt his heart beating faster, and suddenly, he couldn't catch his breath. He watched drops of sweat slowly sliding down Cherry's perfectly toned body. 

Cherry finally noticed his stare. 

"Is something the matter?" he asked, visibly blushing. 

Joe gulped. 

"No, I'm just… thinking about what's taking them so long," he explained. Thank god that the water was not clear, because if it was, his raging erection would be spotted. He had no idea how it happened. He's _certainly_ not attracted to a guy! It's just that it's been so long since he had sex, and such a perfect, feminine body is right in front of him, naked and wet and asking to be touched. 

Joe couldn't hold back any longer. Like a predator attacking, he moved in front of Cherry, grabbing both of his slender wrists. 

Cherry's eyes widened in shock.

"Stop," he said simply and quite calmly. He thought it was some sort of a stupid joke. 

"But I don't want to," said Joe and moved closer. One of his hands wrapped around Cherry's waist, pulling him closer until they were pressed flush. 

Cherry's face suddenly turned the shade of cherry blossoms.

"Seriously, stop, it's not funny," he repeated. He was completely unused to such sensations. His love life was practically nonexistent. He had some experience, but very little. A lot of women were interested in him, but he felt like he didn't have time for that. Quite opposite to Joe, who basically spent all of his free time trying to pick up hot women. 

"No woman can resist me," Joe said seductively. 

"Are you serious?" said Cherry in disbelief. "I'm a dude, in case you didn't notice!" 

Joe decided to ignore that fact and explore his body with his rough hands. Cherry's skin was so soft and pale, completely unblemished. 

"S-stop it," Cherry said, but it was quieter this time, less determined. As much as he was angry about the whole situation, he couldn't stop how his body responded to the touches. Something was enthralling about how helpless he felt, how weak. It both angered him and turned him on. 

"I- I fucking hate you, you know," he hissed when Joe started playing with his nipples. He clenched his teeth to suppress any sounds from escaping him. He didn't want to let the bastard know how much he enjoys it. Unfortunately, he couldn't hide his obvious erection. 

"Let's see how long you can remain silent," Joe said playfully. He pressed their erected cocks together and began stroking them. Cherry still stubbornly remained silent, but Joe didn't hold back, he openly moaned. Cherry cursed him for it. It only served to turn him on even more. 

"Stop it, the others can arrive anytime, what if- _ah-_ what if they see us?" Cherry said. It was so shameful, doing something like this with another guy! And in a public place! But the danger of being caught only enhanced the pleasure, and soon, he was nearing his peak. Just at the worst possible moment, Joe stopped. 

"Wh- why are you stopping?" Cherry asked. _Stupid Joe,_ he thought. He hated the guy so much. 

"I want more," Joe said. Those words hit Cherry like a truck. 

"You can't possibly mean to- no, we're both guys, you know?" 

Of course, Joe knew, but he was way past caring about that. A handjob felt good, but he needed to bury his cock inside a hot, tight hole. He forced Cherry's thighs apart and lifted him in the water. 

Cherry has never been with a man, and he was terrified when he imagined it happening. It was one thing to fool around, but to go through and do the actual thing? It seemed like too much, but at the same time, he was curious. The pleasure so far was overwhelming and it somewhat clouded his judgment. He would never agree to such a thing if his mind was clear. 

That's why he did struggle a bit, trying to push Joe away, but only half-heartedly and rather weakly. It only seemed to turn Joe on even more. 

"You like to struggle huh? You like it rough?" Cherry blushed even more at those words and refused to meet Joe's eyes. He never thought he would be into something like that, but it felt so overwhelmingly good to be helpless. Joe was so strong and manly. Cherry wanted to be touched and marked and claimed by those muscular arms. 

"I-" Cherry whimpered. He was suddenly lost for words. 

"Shh, it's fine, I'll take care of you," said Joe. "Just let me know if it's too much."

All that Cherry could do was nod weakly. His self-control was slipping. He was a beautiful sight, panting, blushing, lips opened and trembling. 

Joe lined up his cock to enter Cherry's unprepared ass. He had no idea that he should stretch him and prepare him with his fingers first. He had no experience with men. He was going to fuck him like a woman. 

When he pressed in the tip, Cherry howled in pain. The water served to ease the way in a little bit, but not enough, and on top of that, such a huge intrusion right away was way too much for someone inexperienced. 

"Fuck… it hurts so fucking much," Cherry hissed and tears streamed down his cheeks. 

"Don’t worry," said Joe. "I'll wait, just get used to it." 

"I'm gonna fucking kill you," Cherry said. He was trying and failing to suppress his quiet, hurt sounds. Joe gave him a few moments, and then he pressed a bit deeper. 

"Nghh, you… bastard," Cherry grunted. It was pure agony. It felt like he was being split apart. He was quite sure that he can't take the cock any deeper without having his ass torn. 

Joe was in pure bliss, the tightness enveloping his cock felt delicious. 

"Hah, you take me so well," he moaned. Cherry glared at him angrily, but he didn't beg him to stop. He was no stranger to pain because in past, he often ended up bloodied and bruised while learning new skating tricks. For some reason, it would feel like a defeat if he admitted that it was too much for him to take. He refused to surrender. 

"Can I go deeper?" Joe whispered. Cherry was getting used to the stretch, but slowly, very slowly. 

"Y-yeah, but go slow," he said with a pained voice. Joe was losing his mind. He wanted to thrust into the tight heat, to bury himself into there, balls deep. He resisted, but barely. He forced only another inch in. 

"Ow," Cherry cried out. He felt stuffed full. He hoped that Joe was already fully inside him, but in reality, it was barely about halfway. 

"Does it still hurt?" asked Joe. 

"Of course it fucking hurts like hell, I'm gonna fucking murder you, ah- _fuck-_ slow down!" he screamed when Joe pushed deeper once more. Fresh tears streamed down Cherry's face. 

"I- fucking - _hate -_ you," he said once more, now actually sobbing. Despite the pain it was an interesting experience. It was intense and completely overwhelming. Joe was a bit concerned with Cherry's tears, but he couldn't stop even if he wanted to, it felt too good. 

He remembered that girls liked having their clit played with during sex, and he figured out that hopefully, it would work the same way with guys and their dicks. He tried moving a little bit, in and out with shallow thrusts, and he grabbed Cherry's cock and gave it a few experimental strokes. The reaction was immediate. His ass tightened a few times, and he made a keening sound. 

Finally, he seemed to give in fully. He wrapped his arms around Joe's neck and moaned without trying to suppress his sounds. 

"Fuck, it feels- I-" he was unable to form a full sentence. The stimulation on his cock did wonders, he relaxed his ass and allowed Joe to push even deeper, the last few inches in one go. 

"I'm all the way in," Joe informed him. More tears streamed down Cherry's face. It was still painful and agonizing, but it was worth it. Joe let him have a few seconds to get used to the sensation. Now that he relaxed more, it didn't feel so bad. 

Then, Joe began to fuck him, slowly at first, testing the other guy's limits. With eyes still teary, Cherry finally leaned in to kiss him. Both of them moaned into the kiss. It was wet and messy and Joe couldn't stop himself from biting Cherry's soft lower lip. It forced more moans from him. He never felt so wanted, so desired. Such passion was unknown to him. 

Joe grabbed Cherry's hips and trusted into him with more speed. It made Cherry's eyes roll back. 

Then Joe leaned down to bite Cherry's neck. It was intimate and possessive, which was something that Cherry never knew he desired, but suddenly craved. He wanted Joe to be rougher with him, to go harder, but he was too ashamed to ask for it. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to. Joe was very experienced and he could tell if someone loved it rough. So he grabbed Cherry's hips more harshly, enough to leave bruises, and he fucked him fast and rough. 

Cherry still had his arms wrapped around Joe's neck and held onto him as if holding for dear life. His nails dug into the skin, breaking it and leaving deep welts, but Joe didn't seem to mind. 

Cherry was completely unaware of their surroundings and he was moaning openly and loudly. Joe was afraid that someone might hear, so he shut him up with another passionate kiss. 

"Fuck, you feel perfect," Joe praised him. He was already close to finishing, but he refused to do so before Cherry does. 

"I wanna see you cum on my cock, cum for me," he said and his hand pumped Cherry's cock faster. It was enough, Cherry came hard, covering them both with white stripes of his release. His ass tightened when he came, his whole body shook and spasmed with the strength of the orgasm, and that was too much for Joe, he couldn't hold back any longer. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna fill you up~" he grunted and came inside Cherry, filling him up nicely with his hot cum. Cherry would have protested against that if he wasn't still riding out the waves of his overwhelming orgasm. 

They stained the pure water of the hot spring, but neither of them cared. They desperately clung to each other as they calmed down from their high. 

"Fuck, that was-" said Joe after he somehow recovered. It was so much better than he expected. No woman ever gave him that much satisfaction. 

"Shut up," said Cherry. He was angry with himself for allowing it to happen, despite how overwhelmingly good it felt in the end. 

"We can do it again someti-" Joe continued, but Cherry interrupted him. 

"I SAID SHUT UP," He almost screamed and finally pushed Joe away and moved to the other side of the small pool. 

"If you touch me again, I'm seriously gonna kill you," he said angrily. But Joe knew better. 

"We'll see about that."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm on twitter if you want to follow me :) https://twitter.com/abysswalking_a


End file.
